The Search
by Shenka
Summary: After another victory over Sigma, Axl is reported missing. While searching for the missing hunter, irregulars show up and demands for the group of reploids that the hunters had found.(Takes place after Rockman X7,first fanfiction,complete)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns Rockman X, Zero, Axl and etc.**

Rockman X Series: Prologue

Irregular Hunter Head Quarters

Commander X of the 17th unit was outside watching the sunset while sitting on the plains. X had just defeated Sigma again with the help of his companions Zero, and Accel.

"Zero…I know you're there so why don't you come out…?"

X started and Zero came out of the shadows. Zero, the commander of the special unit zero then said with an expressionless face

"We got peace again, just how long is it going to last this time until Sigma shows up again?"

"I don't know, Zero, as long as we even have peace for a while it's better than having no peace…"

By the time X had finished, Zero was sitting next to him on the plains.

"I guess you're right, why don't we go inside and get some rest? We just got back from defeating Sigma." Zero said as he got up as X nodded and reached out a hand for Zero to grab and pulled him up.

"I wonder…just how much longer until we defeat Sigma once and for all?" X said as he and Zero walked inside Head Quarters.

Alia was in the operating room waiting for X to come and see her. She was worried to death hoping X was okay, since she had feelings for him. Yes, feelings…true feelings. She had felt that feeling ever since she had met X. Alia truly loved him. Will and always love him even to the day she was shut down or killed. Alia was snapped out of her thoughts and saw X coming inside with Zero. X saw Alia and said

"Hey, Alia, did you miss me?' Alia walked toward X and Zero and nodded.

"I'm glad you're alright X…" Alia replied.

X smiled and walked over to Signas, their commanding officer.

"Good to see you and Zero again, X." Signas said and X nodded then replied, "Do you know where Axl has gone, sir?"

Since they had come back to head quarters, Axl was nowhere to be seen.

"No, I haven't, I was thinking you knew where he was. The boy can sure move around like the wind."

"Yes, he can…" X answered then turned to Zero who was just talking to Alia about information they had gathered such as maverick samples and such.

X sighed then turned to Zero after he greeted Signas good day.

"Zero, do you think Axl is up to something? He has been disappearing lately." X asked.

Zero didn't look at X but answered "The child is always like that, you know how youngsters are like these days."

"yeah, but…" X stopped short on his sentence knowing Zero was right, teens these days were always vanishing like thin air without telling anybody.

X shrugged his worries off and started thinking about different things and talked with Zero for some more time then went to recharge in his recharge capsule since it was 9:00 o' clock. _Axl… what are you up to?_ X thought as he went to recharge mode and slept.

The next morning, X woke up and saw Alia next to him, with a worried expression.

"X, Axl is still reported missing, and there are rumors that he was last seen in the fields outside." X was worried now, he knew something was up with Axl and he was going to know what.

"Let's go find him, Alia."

"Alright, Zero's searching for him in the underground tunnel in the head quarters, you go to the fields and I'll check inside the head quarters." Alia started as she ran off to fine the teen boy.

"You caused a lot of trouble since you came here, Axl…" X said to the thin air as he got dressed in his civilian clothes and went searching for Axl.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Underground Tunnel of the Headquarters

"Axl! Are you here?" Zero yelled as he walked down the dark underground tunnel of the head quarters.

The tunnel was quiet and the only noise that can be heard was Zero's footsteps.

"Come on, Axl, where have you gone?" Zero muttered as he walked down further in the tunnel.

He was filled with caution with his surroundings. He knew he was being watched and followed by someone…or something. Zero kept his stance with his Z-saber in his tight grip of his left hand, which was the arm he used for his saber. Zero was now tired of waiting for the follower to come out and turned around then yelled towards the watcher

"Look, I know you are watching whomever you are, so why don't you come out and fight?" The follower seemed to have gotten surprised and stepped back and said,

"Fight you? The Great Irregular Hunter Zero? I won't even stand a chance against you…" the reploid stalker said. "Then why are you following me?" Zero asked still keeping his battle stance.

"Because…because I got lost in here, Zero…" Zero knew whom that voice belonged to

"Come out here, kid." Zero said and lowered his Z-saber.

"Alright." Sure enough Zero was right, the voice had belonged to Accel and he was exposed in the light emitting from the Z-saber.

"Axl, where have you been?" Zero asked waving around his Z-saber.

"Axl?" Axl asked.

"Let's go back to base now." Zero said as he let Axl walk before him so that he would not lose sight of him as they reached the end to the tunnel and went up to the base to the meeting spot.

Inside of the Irregular Hunter Head Quarters

Alia was running and checking every room that she had come across to find Accel.

"Axl, where are you?" Alia yelled as she ran then bumped into someone.

"Oh, ah! I'm so sorry I bumped into you, it's my first time in here and I got lost."

The reploid said as he helped Alia up.

"No, no, this was my fault…Axl?"

Alia noticed that the person she had bumped into was Axl. "Axl?" Axl was confused.

"Come on, we were all worried about you." Alia said as she dragged Axl to the meeting spot where Zero was also heading.

_I wonder who Axl is…?_ Axl thought as he was being dragged down the hall by Alia but started walking when they got to the stairs so that he won't fall and break his metallic bones.

On the fields where Axl was last seen

X kept on running even though he was running out of breath and shouted

"Axl are you here!" A few minutes later, X sat down to rest and grasped for air.

_Where are you Axl…?_ X thought as he rested for about ten minutes then heard a rustling.

X turned around and a pair of white hands reached out to him and grabbed his neck.

"What the-" X was cut off before he can say anything and was on the ground flat on his back, his vision becoming blurry.

"What?" X said as he tried his best to gain vision again.

The person that had grabbed him was obviously a reploid since the reploids outlines were of a reploids.

Then X's vision became even blurrier because of the impact he had gotton when his head slammed on the ground and his helmet fell off while he was falling down. Without his helmet, X had gotten double the pain and noticed that the reploid was a male…a young teenage male by its looks. Even though X's vision was blurry he could somehow sense that he had seen this reploid before and the reploid said

"I'm sorry, I was lost in here and I thought you can help me out of here…let me help you up." _His voice…it's so familiar…_

X thought as the teen reploid pulled him up. X rubbed his eyes and his vision got a little better but not that much. The reploid was picking some berries and he gave some to X.

"Don't worry, the berries are not poisonous, you live here so you know that right…?"

"Yes…" X said, as his vision and hearing got clearer.

When X's vision cleared, he saw who had grabbed him and said

"Axl!" The teen looked around, his orange spiky hair sticking out of his helmet on the back and said, "Who's Axl?" "Did you lose your memory or something? Maybe you need to see Douglass or Lifesaver…" X said as he grabbed a seemingly confused Axl and dragged him to the hunter base.


	3. Chapter 2

Rockman X Series: Three Accels?

When all three reploids came with Accels they were surprised to see two other Accels.

"Three of them?" Alia said. "Enough with the prank if you are pulling one." X said as all three Accels sat down on the couch that was for three reploids and they fitted perfectly.

The Accel that Alia had brought said, "We are not pulling any pranks, and we are new here so we got lost." Alia, Zero, and X raised an eyebrow, as they couldn't believe what they heard.

"Are you sure you are not pulling anything up your sleeves?" Zero asked as he stepped forward and examined all three of them.

"X, Alia?" Zero called as he looked in closer.

"What did you find out, Zero?" X asked eager to know what all this was about.

"If you look at them carefully, then you can tell that all three Accels here has different shades of armor and that they are a little different.

"You know…you're right." Alia said as she looked at the Accel she had brought down.

"You have a light black armor, and the one Zero brought, you have dark black armor and you have a armor color of a black rose."

"This is giving me a headache, can we just figure out which one is the real Accel?" X complained.

"Why don't we just force Accel to tell us which one he is." Zero recommended.

"Hmm, I'll try that out." Alia said as she walked over to the three Accels.

"Alright, tell me, which one are you Accel? We don't have time for pranks and we wasted our time enough playing hid and seek." Alia said clearly and slowly for the three to hear perfectly.

The light black armored reploid spoke

"We already told you that we are not pulling any pranks or anything and that we are just lost because we are new here. It is our first time being here, and who is Accel you speak so much of?"

Now the three individual reploids were a little irritated by not knowing if they were ling or if they were telling the truth.

"I am really getting a headache right now, and my eyesight is still a little blurry so I'm going to see lifesaver." X said as he ran over to where the maintenance room was.

"Without X, it will be even harder to figure this out…" Alia spoke as she looked at X running to the maintenance room bumping into people occasionally by accident. _Guess his eyesight is blurry…_

Alia thought as her eyes became more peaceful than usual and Zero could already tell the aura and that she loved X. Zero always saw her sticking close to X whenever he and she were free and off-duty. She was always happy and felt more safe when X was around and always relied on him the most than anybody else in Head Quarters…even more than Zero.

Zero just stared then the female reploid said

"I'm going to rest too, why don't we let them stay in the extra rooms since they said they were new."

"Alright, I don't have anything against that." Zero responded then turned to the three.

"All three of you will be sleeping in the extra room that are for guests, understand?" "Yes. All three spoke in unison.

"Great, then why don't you Zero lead them to their rooms?" Alia said to Zero as she turned around to go to her room.

"Over here." Zero said and the three reploids turned around to see Zero all the way across the hall.

"Wow, he's fast." Said the first and the other two agreed as they followed Zero to their guest rooms.

Zero stopped in front of three rooms and turned to the three. He gestured at them to go ahead inside. All three nodded and Zero turned to go to his room, which was close to X's room.

"Well, let's go inside." Said the first.

"Why don't we just use one room and sleep in there together?" Said the second."

"Yeah, I agree with you." Said the third as he agreed to the second Accel.

"Alright, we all sleep in one room then, it's settled." Said the first and they went into the first guest room and sleep in the floor without recharging in the capsule since there was only one.

"Good-night, brothers." They all said and sleep on the ground with the covers over them.

Like, Hate, Average? Please Review…


	4. Chapter 3

Rockman X Series: The Truth

Irregular Hunter Head Quarters

Alia woke up early in the morning like usual and went to get her coffee. As Alia was returning with her coffee in a mug, she past the guest room where the Accel triplets shared. To get past the lounge, you would have to past the guest room and Alia was curious.

_I wonder how they are right now, maybe I should check in case they are doing something wrong…_ Alia slowly opened the door and saw the triplets on the ground under the covers sleeping in. Alia smiled

_They look so cute when they are doing that, I wonder if that is how Accel looks like when he is sleeping…_ She thought the sight she had seen was a cute one as she went outside the room and started walking. Then Alia saw someone across the hall and waved

"Hey, X! You awake already?" X noticed Alia and waved back with a smile-a smile that always comforted Alia when she was troubled, scared, or angry.

"Why are you awake so early, X? You don't usually wake up this early." Alia started as she caught up with X.

"I just thought I would try waking up early and see how it felt… and I am thinking of where I can find Accel…the real Accel, not the triples." X added.

Alia nodded and smiled as they both held hands and walked down the hall. Once the two finally noticed what they were doing, they broke their held hands and X blushed slightly while Alia was burning red and she felt her body growing very hot. Then there was a beeping noise and Alia picked up her signal from her systems telling her that she was late for her usual schedule.

"I have to go, X. I'll see you later at breakfast." Then Alia walked away as X waved her later and walked the other direction.

As X was walking towards the lounge and into the door, and saw there was a commotion going on inside.

"I have been waiting for you…Rockman X…" A voice came from the shadows and out came a green reploid. She had green torso with yellow stripes on the middle and her chest plate was totally green with a brand of yellow going across her waist. Her shoulder pad was yellow with black on the corners and her boots were green with a slight bit of yellow spiking up on the top. She had green hair curled at the bottom to her shoulder length and had a green visor over her eyes.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" X yelled as he saw the Accel with the light black armor over the female reploid's shoulder. The reploid's expression was still empty and she replied,

"My name is Yuri." X winced and looked at the light armored Accel's unconscious body.

"Why are you here and what are you doing with that reploid?" X asked more questions that he couldn't answer himself. Yuri frowned and said,

"You ask too much questions, no wonder the Irregulars wanted to hire me to kill you."

"Kill me?" X repeated as he stepped back one-step.

"Yes, but I refused and did a different order they had demanded and it was to take one of the Accel clones and bring him to them." She said leaving X in complete shock.

"What? Accel clones?"

"You mean you didn't know? The three reploids that look exactly like Accel are clones made by an intelligent human. The Irregulars want at least one of them to do an experiment…but there's another catch. I was also ordered to kill you and take one at the same time."

Yuri added which made X even more shocked then he heard a voice.

"X, you in there? If you are can you open the door? It's locked." It was Alia.

She was done with her work and before X could react Yuri told X

"The doors are locked from the inside and the outside. You will need to hack into the system first before you can open it, but before you go inside the system alive…you must face me first like I was ordered to." X growled as he looked at the door where on the other side of the door was Alia.

"Wait Alia, I'll open it soon, it has to be hacked in." X yelled.

"Is the door jammed again? Then I'll hack into it and fix it." Alia replied to X not sure what was happening on the other side of the door where she saw X go into after the light armored Accel.

"Alright...let's start this X!" Yuri yelled as she formed her buster and shot at X while dropping the light armored Accel's body on the floor of the lounge.

X dodged the blasts and began to think, _another war and especially right after the battle with Sigma, just how many wars are there going to be…?_

X shot multiple shots at Yuri, who dodged them with ease and shot right at X's back side. Yuri was extremely fast and X was hit a few times by her buster and was kicked right in the stomach at the final blow.

"Is that all you got? Well, I'll admit that it was better than this reploid here. He didn't even stand a chance…doesn't even use a weapon so that's how he lost." Yuri said as she looked at X pointing at the clone's unconscious body on the floor motionless.

"You…what kind of reploid really are you?" X said as he looked over at the clone as he got up from the ground and then looked toward at Yuri who was waiting for X to get up.

"Now, let's continue." Yuri said as she charged right toward X who jumped over and shot Yuri on the back of the head.

Yuri yelled in pain as some of her inner wires were exposed and now she was gritting her teeth as she looked at X with an angry expression.

"You have fragile armor don't you? One blast couldn't have done that much of a damage." X said as he looked at her with an expression that told her that he didn't want to fight her any longer.

Right then, the door opened revealing Alia with her hacking materials and was shocked to see the Accel clone's body on the ground and motionless on the ground as she saw next a female and X fighting.

"What's going on here?" Alia said but it seemed like no one was listening.

After a few minutes of being frozen from the shock she ran over to the Accel clone and shook him so that she can wake him up.

"Wake up, Accel, wake up!" Alia yelled but the clone still wouldn't wake up from his shut down.

"Come on, reboot already!" Alia yelled and she was shocked to hear and see X, wounded on his side exposing his inner wires and his opponent, almost all of her systems exposed for all to see.

"X!" Alia yelled as X just noticed her and ran over to her forgetting about his battle with Yuri.

"Never keep your eyes off your opponent!" Yuri screamed as she blasted X to the ground and rammed him into a wall then took out a blade.

"This is a poison blade, the poison blade can cut into your inner wires and fill your systems with poison. There is no such cure to the poison and you will suffer the rest of your life with the poison inside when I cut you with this blade." Yuri was desperate to defeat X in a battle and was breathing heavily and she explained the blade's effects to X and was also chocking X at the same time, crushing some of his wires at the impact.

"X, no!" Alia screamed as Yuri slashed X with the poison blade right in the throat and X landed on the ground unconscious.

"I have defeated the great Irregular hunter X…" Yuri said as she went to the Accel clone and pushed Alia away as she picked the motionless body and placed it over her shoulder again.

"I will spare you, but you will not be able to get a cure for the poison soon. It possibly takes more than a month to make the cure for the poison and by then, the commander of the Irregular hunters will be shut down or near death." This worried Alia more than ever and Alia just stood there then was hit in the stomach by Yuri and was knocked out cold, her vision blurring as Yuri left with the body of the first Accel clone.

Alia had thought she heard someone saying her name and shaking her, but that did not keep her awake, for Alia passed out before she can tell who was calling her name.

**Like, Hate, Average? Please Review…**


	5. Chapter 4

Rockman X Series: The Antidote

Irregular Hunter Base- Maintenance Room

X woke up and couldn't see anything and heard voices.

"Do you think he will be ok?"

"I don't know, Alia, all I know is that this female reploid is right, there is no such antidote to this deadly poison yet."

"I see…" "Zero, why don't you take Alia to her room."

"Understood, Alia let's go to your room." X assumed that the voices he heard belonged to Alia, Zero, and Lifesaver. X tried to speak

"Ugh." Was all that X could say, since when he tried to speak, all that escaped was the cry of agony.

"Did you hear that?" spoke a different person, whose voice that did not belong to Zero, Alia, or Lifesaver.

"Hear what?" It was Alia's voice again this time.

"I thought I heard X groan."

"Really? X! You're awake!" Screamed Alia.

"You were right, Douglass! He is awake!"

"I guess I was right after all!" It was Douglass.

X's vision became a little clearer and saw almost every one of his friends in front of him, but one hunter was missing. Of course it was Accel who was missing.

"I'm so glad you're alright, X!" Alia screamed as she hugged X so tight that he couldn't breath again.

"Ugh, what happened? All I remember is being slashed." X groaned again.

Sharp pains were going through him everywhere. Alia frowned

"You were fighting with a female reploid and she slashed you with the poison blade and she took the light armored Accel too…"

The room was silent for a while then X broke the silence.

"Her name was Yuri…"

"Yuri…" repeated Zero and he stopped dead on his tracks to the door as everyone looked at him as if he had information about her.

"I heard about Yuri before, I think I read an article saying that she was an assassin."

"An assassin…" Douglass said then Lifesaver added on to Douglass's sentence

"Then she will be hard to find and figure out who she really is working for, Sigma was defeated again and he comes back again, but he couldn't have come back that fast."

"You're right…" Alia agreed.

X sat up and asked all his friends

"has anyone found Accel or the clone yet?" They all shook their head, in Zero's case, he was just still which meant 'no' in his way.

X just looked down _Where could have the child gone…? He has already caused enough trouble for us…I mean, there is another uprising here and he's not here to help…_ Alia saw how troubled X looked and said

"We'll look for him the first thing in the morning tomorrow." Alia said then everyone heard the door slowly sliding open revealing the dark armored Accel clone.

"So he finally awoke. Then tomorrow morning all of us are going to search for this Accel?"

"It's odd…He seems to be a clone of Accel and he doesn't even know who Accel is." Lifesaver started.

"Accel, even though I don't really know who he is, but I heard that name before…my creator mentioned it to me and my brothers."

"What are your names…?" Zero asked before anyone said anything.

"Our names?"

"Yes."

The room was silent for a moment then the dark armored clone said

"We didn't have any, so we just call each other by numbers. The one that was kidnapped is One, I'm Two and my other brother is Three…"

"Your names are numbers?" Alia thought that was kind of a unique way to name themselves by numbers.

"Well, this Accel has been gone for three days now is that correct?" Two said.

Alia nodded and looked around the room and saw X staring at a shadowy part of the room in the corner.

"What's wrong, X?"

"I sense something…or someone…" X said as he frowned and added,

"I know you are there Yuri, so come out."

"How clever of you to know that I was eavesdropping, no one can tell if I am listening but you are the first one to figure out." Surely enough X was right, Yuri was eavesdropping in the shadows.

"You…Yuri…" Said Two.

"I have been ordered again to take one more Accel clone and I intend on taking Two." Yuri said as she pointed to Two.

"Of course I know that I will have to take all of you down first or…"Yuri said as she raised a blade familiar to X.

"…I shall just slash you with the poison blade and you will suffer just like X over there, who is feeling sharp pains all over his body, am I correct?" Yuri said as she looked at X through her green visor.

X sat there on the table stiff as a statue.

Yuri then turned around and said,

"You must be Zero, the great S class Irregular hunter… you will be just as worthless as him when I'm done."

Yuri said harshly as if she hated everyone including the world.

"And you must be the known assassin, Yuri." Zero replied as for her part of the introduction.

Yuri just grinned wickedly and grabbed Zero by the collar, but it seemed that Zero didn't really much care.

"When I am through, you will be begging for mercy." Then Yuri pushed back Zero out of her grasp and slammed him into a wall like how she did to X the day earlier.

"Like you can read the future.' Zero replied back without panicking.

Then Two spoke up

"Leave them alone, Yuri, your mission only concerns me and my brothers, nothing of these other repoids." Yuri let go of Zero and rammed Two

"You sure can talk considering what I have done to your other brother."

"The one you took was the youngest and he is a scientific type, not a combat like you." Yuri found no reason to talk anymore and rose her buster

"Then why don't we battle shall we?" Two stood there not sure weather to fight or not.

"Let's do this!" Yuri yelled and the battle for the win or loss has just begun.

**Like, Hate, Average? Please Review…**


	6. Chapter 5

Rockman X Series: To Gain or to Lose

Irregular Hunter Head Quarters-Maintenance Room

Yuri dashed over to the clone and punched him, or tried to, for Two stepped aside and as Yuri moved ahead, he elbowed her right in the middle of the back. Yuri made a second attempt and this time, the clone caught her punch and pushed her forward. She was now getting dead serious and activated her poison blade.

"Do you remember the first time you were slashed by this? You suffered a great deal of pain, am I correct?" Yuri said with a devilish grin while Two just frowned

"Yes, I was slashed two times, and if not for my brother, I would have died."

Right after Two was done speaking, Yuri ran and charged right toward him with the poison blade pointed straight out at the clone.

"You'll end up just like the one that had saved you that is with my master right now!" She screamed as she tried to make an attempt at slashing the clone, but Two just dashed next to her and grabbed the poison blade right on the edge but stopped Yuri from moving.

"Why…why did you betray us, Yuri?" Two asked to her softly in the ear.

"That is none of your concerns." Yuri said as she kicked the combatant in the stomach and elbowed him right after her punch causing the reploid to fall on his knees as he grabbed on to his wounded stomach.

"Yuri…you're making a wrong decision… stop this and return to her like you always were…" He continued and Yuri covered her ears.

"I'm not listening to any of your worthless words! Just quiet and keep quiet!" Yuri said as she backhanded her opponent right on his forehead causing his helmet to fall off and land on the ground.

"Yuri… don't…" He said as the poison blade came up to his neck.

"Why shouldn't I?" Yuri replied as her face turned expressionless.

As the battle was being delayed by their conversations, X felt a sharp pain through his neck and fell to the ground, holding his head with his hands. X couldn't take it anymore, he screamed in agony caused by the effects of the poison blade which slashed him in the neck the day before. X's eyes turned red and his eyes had lost the emotion that was once there.

"Are you okay, X?" Alia asked, worried to death.

But all the reply Alia got was a slight push and X was walking towards the part of the maintenance room where the battle was being held.

Yuri held Two on the ground with her blade as X walked towards them. Yuri kept silent and deactivated the poison blade, as X stood right in front of the clone. The clone knew what was happening since he had experienced it before and knew there was no way to escape now that he was on the ground. X's face was expressionless as he grabbed the clone's neck and lifted him up in the air with one hand, choking him as well as crushing his inner systems that were in his throat.

"What are you doing, X?" Douglass yelled as X's grip on the clone tightened, causing blood to escape from Two's mouth as he grasped for air.

"…X…" Was all the clone was able to say as he felt more blood rushing out of his mouth then his throat and soon X's hand was covered in Two's blood.

Alia covered her mouth in shock and looked away while trying to hold her tears and sobbing in Zero's arms. Zero just watched the cinema of X choking the clone as he let Alia cry in his arm.

Yuri somehow felt uneasy with this cinema but sad nothing and just stood there, almost crying but no one noticed except for the clone.

"I'm sorry, Yuri…that it had to come down… to this… I wish I was able to… bring you back…" The combater said as he coughed out blood and put Yuri in complete shock.

"…X…here… take this, it is the last bit… of the cure for the virus… my brother made…" The victim said as he took out a needle with a liquid in it and stabbed it in X's neck and was knocked unconscious.

X's normal self returned and when he noticed what he was doing, he dropped the clone on the ground, but before the drop, Yuri ran and caught the clone and finally burst into tears while shoving her face into his chest. The clone's eyes shifted open slowly and smiled at Yuri then wrapped one of his arm around her then passed out again into the darkness. X was shocked and took out of the needle in his neck then just stood there, in complete horror.

"X…" Alia said and she ran over to X and ran her hand through his cheek then said,

"He gave you his last portion of his cure for the virus and you are not poisoned anymore…" Alia was now crying harder, her tears running rapidly down her cheeks.

X walked over to the two and said to Yuri

"I'm sorry… I don't know what happened…"

Yuri shook her head

"No… it was my fault…if only I hadn't left them, this wouldn't have happened and you would have never been poisoned by a stupid reploid like me." Yuri was crying so hard that she was struggling to say each word. Then they heard someone say

"Yuri, don't cry… we will all be… fine… don't worry, I'll make sure this doesn't happened again…" Yuri looked up and noticed that Two was half awake and half near death.

"I was so stupid…"

"No, you're a very bright reploid… trust me…" He said then smiled for one last time before he fell on her unconscious.

"No… if only… if only… no!!!" Yuri screamed then screamed

"You were right, I admit it, so please wake up now… please… wake up now…" Yuri said then softly punched him continuously in his stomach but did not even flinch.

"If only I hadn't slashed you with the blade so many times… you wouldn't be in this condition… if only my stupidity hadn't taken over me, I wouldn't have slashed you two times!" Yuri then formed her buster and charged up then shot at her forehead then fainted.

Everyone was silent in the room and X picked up the Accel clone then carried him all the way to the guest room where he slept, then something shot through his head _Accel, where are you…? We have searched for you for just three days and all this had all ready happened…_ While X was taking the clone to the guest room, Zero picked up Yuri and placed her on the operation table of the maintenance room then they started scanning her.

"She's perfectly clean, no virus what so ever. Sir, do you think she can join the Irregular hunters and fill in the position for Accel while he is gone?" Lifesaver stated and suggested.

"That I will have to think about." Signas said as he walked out.

Then Zero picked up Yuri then placed her in the other guest bedroom on the bed then as he walked out, he heard Yuri say weakly to him

"Sorry for what I did… and thank you for repairing me too, please tell everyone that…" Zero just nodded and walked out of the room then told everyone what Yuri had said then everyone walked to their room then did not speak of the battle or anything that had something related to it.

**Like, Hate, Average? Please Review…**


	7. Chapter 6

Rockman X Series: Yuri's Rescue

Irregular Hunter Head Quarters- Guest room

Yuri woke up she was more than loosen than she ever was in her lifetime. She decided to get some coffee at the lounge and started walking over to the lounge. Or maybe she tried to, she got lost a few times and finally found the door to the lounge, she recognized the door because it was the same door she had hacked into then inside was where she had fought X. As Yuri walked in, she noticed no one was in the room and poured the coffee in a mug then sat down on a couch. She sighed as she remembered what had happened yesterday and took a sip of the coffee. Then she noticed someone was watching her and set down her coffee then yelled across the room

"Who's there?" It was the Accel clone she had regretted hurting the other day and she said,

"Two… I just wanted to say sorry for what I had done yesterday… after all, you're my half brother…"

"Yeah… " The clone replied.

"I should be really thankful considering your brother found me and fixed me up then brought me to be with you brothers."

"And by that, you were like our family member, but not exactly." Yuri nodded then smiled.

"So, you're forgiving me?" The clone nodded and drank his own cup of coffee.

"Two… I decided to take back your brother and bring him back here, after all, he was the one that found and fixed me up."

"Do what you want to do, you are not anyone's slave after all." Yuri nodded and transported out.

"She is back to her real self now…you were great back there yesterday." A voice came from the shadows.

"Yeah… and did you make sure that no one else was in the room?"

"I scanned the whole are and no one was in there except for the Irregular Hunters and you two."

"Alright, brother…just hope no one was really watching…"

"Me too, hope my scan didn't go wrong…" The dark armored clone spoke again

"Do you think One will be okay, Three?"

"I'm not sure, Two, he could be hurt…" Two shook his head

"No… that will be terrible, besides he's the most vulnerable one out of us."

"Of course, he wasn't made for combat, he was made for scientific reasons and the first reploid our creator made, then me, then you…" Two then thought in his head _And our creator didn't get a chance to name us, so we named ourselves One, Two, and Three…Or maybe he or she did just that maybe we don't remember…_

"I'll be going to the guest room, come and tell me how the retrieval for One turns out." Three said as he walked out of the lounge and head toward the guest room.

Irregular Hunter Head Quarters

_I'll have to make sure they don't see me… _Yuri thought as she began her attempt to take back One._ Be safe One…_ Yuri thought as she knocked out some of the irregulars with her sneak attack for she was a ninja type of reploid but rarely used her ninja stars. But unfortunately for One things were just getting worse…

Deeper in the core of the Irregular Head Quarter

One fell to the ground and clutched on to his fresh wound. He was wounded almost everywhere starting form head to toe.

"Can't you even fight back, you weakling?" The irregular said then kicked One again.

He then punched One continuously in the stomach. By the time Yuri had sneaked into the room One was in without being noticed, she was in horror as she saw One, in an headlock by the irregular, covered in his own blood all over his body.

_If he loses more blood, then he'll receive critical damage…_ Yuri thought then went around to the irregular back and elbowed him. "What the-" the irregular was unable to complete his sentence before he was kicked in his chin and was knocked unconscious. Yuri quickly rushed over to One and was worried "Are you alright?" What Yuri got as an reply was One coughing out more blood.

"Alia? Alia, are you there?"

"I'm here, Yuri, where are you?"

"I'm in the Irregular base with One, can you transfer me back to the Irregular Hunter Head Quarters?"

"Alright." Alia said, then Yuri noticed more Irregulars coming towards the door.

"Transfer us quickly!"

"Transfer commencing…" Then Yuri and One were transferred back to Head Quarters in a bright light.

Irregular Hunter Head Quarters

"Please, someone call Lifesaver!" Yuri yelled as Alia noticed One covered in blood.

Alia rushed over to Lifesaver then bumped into Signas on the way

"Sorry, sir!" Then Alia ran and found Lifesaver and said

"Lifesaver! We need you to come here right now!"

"What is it, Alia?" Lifesaver asked but followed Alia into the operation room.

Signas decided to follow them and figure out what had happened and followed them. When Lifesaver got there, he was surprised to see Yuri holding a blood covered One in her hands saying

"Don't you die on me, One, you saved my life before so I'm saving yours this time!" Lifesaver rushed over to One and picked him up then ran back to the maintenance room.

Signas saw Lifesaver running back and was shocked to see One, in Lifesaver's arm, losing every inch of his blood.

"Excuse me, sir!" Lifesaver said as he ran past Signas into the maintenance room.

**Like, Hate, Average? Please Review…**


	8. Chapter 7

Rockman X Series: The Position For The Hunters

Irregular Hunter Head Quarters- Maintenance Room

Soon Alia, Signas, X, Zero, Yuri, and Two was in the room watching One's sleeping form.

"He's going to be alright, all he needs is to have a brand new set of blood placed inside him." Two looked over to his brother, surely enough, One was pale and almost white as snow and his lips were lighter than its usual color regarding all its blood loss.

Two was quiet and Yuri came over to him and tried cheering him up.

'You heard Lifesaver, One's going to be fine and in good shape soon." Yuri had all the blood wiped of after she took a shower and her hair was a little wet and was still drying. Two looked down on the ground then muttered

"I, I have to go." Two dashed out of the room leaving the confused Yuri along with the other irregular hunters.

Two ran as fast as he could to the guest room and bumped into a few people along the way then apologized as he ran again. _I have to go…I have to go before anyone gets hurt…_ Two thought as he was now dashing instead of running into the room where Three was.

"You gave X your last bit of the cure, didn't you?" Three asked while looking out the window standing up then turned around to see a shaking Two.

"Hold on until our brother is normal again, and he can make you more before you act that way again." Three said as he put his hands on his brother's shoulder.

"I know you can do it." Three then patted his brother's shoulder and walked back to the window.

Two just stood there then while holding his head with one hand, he used his other hand to open the door then ran out with both hands next to his sides. _Two…just hold on, hold on before the poison affects you again…_ Three thought as he had a worried expression.

Yuri ran out after Two a few minutes later then bumped into Two as he picked himself up then ran to the exit of the Irregular Hunter Head Quarters.

"Two…" Yuri whispered as she saw Two run out the exit.

"If only I hadn't slashed you…" Then Yuri made a decision and went back inside the maintenance room and said to Signas

"Are you the commander of the Irregular Hunters, sir?" Signas looked to Yuri then nodded and said,

"Yes, you must be Yuri. Is there something you need?' Yuri shook her head then started

"There is nothing I need, sir Signas, I made my mind that if you will allow me that I will work as a Irregular hunter." This speech made everyone look over to Yuri then a few turned around back to One after a few minutes.

Signas raised a brow

"Joining the Irregular Hunters… that will all depend on X and Zero if you pass their tests." Signas replied and broke the silence.

Yuri turned to face X and Zero. X nodded and motioned Yuri to follow him as Zero walked out right past X having nothing to say but walk to the training room.

Irregular Hunter Head Quarters- Training room

"I will be the first one to test you." X said as he broke the silence while Yuri was looking around the room with her visors over her eyes.

"All right, so what's the test?" Yuri said then looked over to Zero, who was sitting down on the table and then over to X, who nodded then walked over closer to Yuri.

"We will spar and if you last even after ten shots from me and still standing, then you will go over to Zero's test which is also another spar." X stated and Yuri said,

"I'm ready."

The two reploids went inside the testing part of the room and X formed his buster. Yuri just stood there then also transformed her hand into a buster.

"Alright, let's start this!" X yelled across the room while Zero was outside watching the battle.

Yuri jumped up and shot five shots in a row at X. X avoided the shots and shot six shots at Yuri, who received all the blasts. Yuri fell to the ground and aimed at X then fired three shots, X received two shots then dodged the last shot as eh shot a charged shot at Yuri directly in the face. Yuri got up then shot up to eight shots and all of them hit X.X focused his eyes at Yuri and saw that she had double busters, each as her hand. X was quite surprised and he jumped up then shot three more shots at Yuri who seemed to be doing fairly well. Yuri took the three blasts and fell on the ground, breathing heavily. Yuri then dashed to the spot X was last on and aimed for him once again, then aimed a direct hit at X twice. X ran towards her, and when he got behind her, he shot his tenth shot at Yuri then looked over to Yuri to see if she was still standing. Surely enough, Yuri was still standing, grasping for breath then looked over to X

"I passed this one am I correct?" X nodded and went over to get Zero, but there was no need to, for Zero was already inside, ready to spar with Yuri.

Zero leaned against the wall and said

"In this sparring, it's like X's but this time you will still have to be standing after I slash you five times with my Z-saber." Yuri then replied

"So it's X's spar with Z-saber instead of buster… I get it." Yuri said as she readied her busters.

Zero nodded and activated his Z-saber then dashed towards her. Zero managed to slash Yuri two times then jumped back into his normal position where he was at the beginning. Yuri noticed the two scars and looked over at Zero then shot at him two times. Zero dodged then slashed Yuri two more times and then dashed behind Yuri and stood behind her. Yuri, aware of all, directly shot behind her. Zero took this opportunity and jumped up then slashed at Yuri then went back into his normal position again. Yuri was still standing but tired from X's shots and Zero's slashes.

"Did I pass to be a hunter now?" Yuri asked, shaking from top to bottom all over her body.

X nodded then helped Yuri to the maintenance room and fixed up the female reploid.

**Like, Hate, Average? Please Review…**


	9. Chapter 8

Rockman X Series: The Full-Effect

Irregular Hunter Head Quarters-Maintenance Room

"Yuri, are you awake?" Yuri heard a familiar voice say to her. Yuri opened her eyes and saw One, with his head over her face and said

"Are you okay?" One had all his blood back and his lips were the same color as it was before again. Yuri nodded and got up.

"Where is Two?" Yuri asked as she looked around the room searching for the missing reploid. One looked at Yuri

"I was about to ask you the same thing, I haven't seen him since I was here before I was beaten to death." One said and noticed Yuri was worried

"But I'm pretty sure he's fine, he can take care of himself after all. What can happen to him?" One said trying to relieve Yuri.

"He gave his last potion for the poison virus to X because he was infected by the poison blade because of me." Yuri was now at the urge of tears.

One was surprised but said,

"I'll make one for him right now so that when he comes back, we can give it to him before the virus takes full affect on him, and this will be his second time getting the cure which means after the last cure he won't have to drink the potion anymore because he will be healed."

As One rubbed Yuri's back with one of his mechanic hands.

Yuri smiled and hugged One

"Sorry for what I did to you before."

"It's alright, I'm okay now, aren't I?" One smiled at Yuri and hugged back.

Yuri broke the hug and said

"Why don't you make the potion right now? It takes you about a month or two, but without interruption, you will be able to make it in a week, right?"

"Yes, I guess I should start before it takes full effect on him…" One was now serious and headed to the guest room.

"I'll be in the guest room, if you need me." One then stepped out of the room.

Somewhere out in the city

Two was running as fast as he can, trying to get out of the city. While on his way, Two ran into a human and apologized

"I'm sorry…" The human was outrageous

"Who do you think you are? Bumping into people like that!" Two ran off again and tried to avoid as many people or reploid as much as possible. _I have to get out… I already feel it inside of me… I had to take it by now, but X needed it more than I did… _

When Two got out of the city, he fell on his knees and started crying. He got up and started walking ahead again, still crying. _It's too late now… if I go back now, then everyone will get hurt… forgive me brothers…_

Two winded up in a desert and was tired from all the crying and running and fell to the ground, unconscious. The sand was flying around the air in rapid speed, and then stopped and the desert calmed down.

A black vortex surrounded Two and went inside of him. Two stood up, his eyes covered by the shadow and under the shadow, were not green eyes, but were a pair of red eyes. Two started making his way to the city and when he went to the city, screaming and blasts were heard.

"Pathetic fools…" Two said with dead bodies of reploids and humans surrounding him with buildings as ashes.

Two turned around and walked out of the city and through the desert.

"Who will be the next to feel the destruction…?" Two said and walked to the second city, which will be his next victim after the other city, he had destroyed.


	10. Chapter 9

Rockman X Series: The Survivor

Irregular Hunter Head Quarters- Lounge

X and Zero were in the lounge, drinking their coffees when Alia ran into the room.

"Bad news guys! The city just ahead of us was attacked!" X placed his mug of coffee on the table and looked at Alia

"When did this happen Alia and how come we weren't informed earlier to go and help?" X was troubled by this, _First Accel disappears and now another uprising…? This is too much…_ Alia replied to X's question

"The Irregular Hunters that were there was killed along with the other reploids and…humans…" At the word of human, X was now in shock and walked closer to Alia.

"Does anybody have any idea who this reploid looks like?" Alia seemed to have nodded and shook her head at the same time then responded.

"There was one survivor, but she doesn't know what she or he looks like. I'll go get her right now." Then Alia turned around then went out the door and then came back in with a human girl with her hand on Alia's shoulder.

"Here we are." Alia said as she turned from the girl to X and Zero.

"Thank you…" The girl spoke as she moved her arms around to feel the surroundings and then finally found her way to the couch then sat down quietly.

"She was the only survivor, but she was really lucky." Alia started then X responded.

"How was she lucky? Is there a problem with her?" X saw that when he said problem, the girl stiffened up and looked down.

Alia nodded then said "She was very lucky considering what had happened to her. She may have survived, but she was found under a remains of one building. She's Blind."

X nodded then Zero got up and walked over to the girl.

"What's your name?" Zero asked as he examined her appearance.

The human was wearing a green short sleeved with a yellow skirt that went down to her knees and had a yellow shoe. She had sunglasses on for she was blind, and had short blonde hair that stopped at her neck level.

"My name is…Mina." Then the girl raised her head and felt someone breathing close to her.

"What is your name, mister?" Mina asked, curious whom she was talking to.

"Zero." Zero said then Mina stiffened up again except more firmly this time.

"The Irregular Hunter Zero…" Was all Mina said then she sat silently.

Zero got up and stood then turned to X and walked out to his room. X just looked at Zero then back at Mina, who was nervous with all the famous people that were speaking to her. X nodded at Alia and Alia walked out of the room after Zero.

After they had all left, X walked and sat down next to the human dressed in yellow and green and ran rubbed his hand on her back. Then X whispered to her.

"Don't be nervous, we are like normal reploids, so you don't have to be all nervous around us and stiffen up every time we speak to you." Then X got up and waited for Amy, who was blind and needed a aid to walk around the base.

"Okay…" Then Mina got up and she placed her hand on X's shoulder then X walked in a slow speed to not let Amy fall.

"So Mina, tell me more about yourself." X asked when he and Mina were out in the open in the head quarters.

Mina nodded. "As you know, my name is Mina. At least that's what my foster parents called me. Anyway, I was found under a crumbled building like I was today and was blinded by the incident that had occurred that day. As far as I know, I was blinded from an Irregular attack that happened at where I lived. So I became a foster child and they didn't know what my name was so they just called me Amy."

By the time Mina was finished, X and Mina were in front of her guest room where she was to stay and not get hurt again. Then X turned to Mina and opened the door for her and led her inside so that she wouldn't fall. Amy tightened her grip on X and stiffened again.

"Are you sure this room is perfectly safe and well protected?" Mina asked, feeling that she and X were not alone in the room.

"Well, I can't say that it is perfectly protected but it is well-protected compared to other places. Why? Is there something-?" X stopped dead in his tracks as his sensors picked up some movements in the room other than X and Mina.

X stood there with Mina's hand on his shoulder and looked around. He saw no one in the room but felt movements picked up by his sensors and looked around once more carefully.

"Show yourself, we know you are hiding somewhere in here." When X said this Mina stiffened up even more and shook a little.

"So there was somebody in here…" Mina whispered, feeling her band-aid on her left cheek peeling off and pushed it inward on her left cheek with her other hand.

X saw a familiar form emerge from the shadows and X just stared at the intruder with a look of shock.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Irregular Hunter Head Quarters- Guest Room

X looked at the form of the one that was hiding in the shadows and took a small step back. Mina, aware of what X was doing asked,

"Who is it, Mister X?"

"…Zero…did you destroy the city?" X asked, telling both an answer to Mina's question and questioning Zero at the same time.

The figure shook his head and responded,

"I'm not Zero, but I'm a copy if that is how you will put it." The figure looked exactly like Zero, but had a darker shade of black than the ones of the original Zero.

X thought for a moment _A darker shade than the originals… who does that remind me of…? I just can't think of it… It's at the tip of my mind… who can this reploid be…? _

The dark shaded reploid guessed at what X was daydreaming about and said,

"You do forget others around you quickly don't you, X? I'm not Zero, Zero was the one that found me… That helping you so far?"

When Mina heard this, she shivered for a moment and then X said to her,

"Mina, can you walk your way out of this room and go somewhere else without me or anyone aiding you? Find someone when you go out side and ask them to help you move around the base. I'm sure that Zero is off duty right now and can transport you around."

X felt Mina nod and he felt her warm hands slid off of his shoulder and heard her footsteps as she found her way to the door.

"If you're not Zero, then who are you?" X said once the door closed automatically with Mina on the other side.

"I was thinking you would know who I was by now…" Then Zero took out a familiar bottle to X, whose eyes were now wide-opened.

"Two…?" X said as he began to walk nearer then stopped as Two took out his Z-saber.

"I'm not really a Accel clone- I'm a clone of Zero." Two said as he raised his Z-saber to strike X.

"A copy of Zero? First its Accel, then it's Zero?" X said as he heard someone else come in and heard a familiar voice.

"X!" By X's hearing, he could tell that at least two people were speaking in unison.

X turned around and saw One and Three. One stepped closer then X yelled,

"Get back! You're going to get hurt again!" Just as X finished, he felt a pain slash through his back and turned as his fluid rushed out of his back rapidly.

"You should never put your back on an enemy." Two said as he stood there, waiting for a response.

Then Two walked over to the limping X and kicked him in the stomach causing X to fall down on the ground. Two took this opportunity and dashed over to X with incredible speed then stabbed X in the abdomen and X yelled in agony.

X heard someone rushing towards him and Two and heard Two yelling,

"Let go of my arm…I said let go!" Since X's vision was blurry once again, he could only listen to what was happening and heard Two kick someone and a yelp from someone who got kicked.

"X!" X heard Three say as he heard his fast footsteps run over to someone, then X's vision was clear again after rebooting its systems for his vision and looked at who was hurt after him.

As X's vision focused around his surroundings, X took a step back as he saw Three helping another reploid stand up which was,

"X, are you okay?" Three said and he turned to X.

"Two's the copy of Zero… and One's the actual copy of you…" when Three said this, X was shocked and took another step back then bumped into someone.

X turned and noticed that he had bumped into Two and Two smiled wickedly then punched X in the face. X slid on the ground and looked at Two.

"What's the matter? Why are you acting like this?" X said as he focused his eyes directly on Two.

"You think I'm him? Then you are sadly mistaken…for I am the spirit contained in the virus and took control of this child as I had took control of you before. So you will consider yourself as fighting someone else, not Two." The virus said and X's face was struck with horror as he smiled again except this time, it was more wicked.

"Two… this is all my fault…" X heard a new voice say and turned to see Mina with Zero.

"X, you alright?" Zero said as he took Mina to Three and One and activated his Z-saber and raised it as Two had done before.

"So this is the real spirit inside the virus." Zero said then X asked Zero,

"How did you know about the virus?"

"Mina told me on the way the effects of the virus and what it was made from. From what she had told me, she had all the information about the virus because she had apparently made the virus and called it the poison virus since it works like a poison." Zero replied as he got to his position and made his fighting pose.

"So you will fight me… but there is always a consequence to every action everyone makes, for if you kill me, then you will be destroying this child's body and he will no longer exist." The virus said as he walked toward the group and looked at Mina.

"And even though you made me, I am in need to get rid of you and everyone else in here. I shall make my puppets to do my job... for now…" After he said this, he faded into the darkness and a group of irregulars appeared in the room.

"Mina, please get out of here!" One said as he transformed his buster and charged it.

"I thought you weren't made for battles." X asked as he also charged his buster.

"I am not a combatant when I am in Accel form, but my original form can do both study work and combat." One said then fired off his X-buster and some of the irregulars was killed and more and more irregulars started showing up.

X did the same but the same exact thing happened and when they appeared again, Zero slashed at them and some of the irregulars were gone but none could tell, for more and more and evermore irregulars showed up every second.

"If this keeps up, then the whole entire room will be filled up!" Three yelled as he felt Mina tighten her grip on his waist as she pulled herself into Three even closer.

"I know… we know…" One said as he lowered his buster and tried to think of a plan.

"We'll distract them, so think of something." X said as he moved in front of One.

"Alright." One said as his X-buster transformed back into a metallic hand and walked over to the back, trying to think while being safe at the same time.

"Come on, let's go to the back with him." Three said as he helped Mina up, still clutching onto him as if he was her shield.

Just then, the door opened, revealing a confused Alia. She walked in and saw everything that was going on then saw two Xs. One standing and shooting at the irregulars and the other standing in the back with Three and Mina.

"Two of you?" Alia said as she walked closer to the X with Three and Mina.

"No, I'm not X, at least not the original X. It's me, One. It's just that I am originally the copy of X and Two is the copy of Zero." One said as he looked over at Alia.

"Oh… so why are these irregulars here and where's Two?" Alia said as she looked over at the group of irregulars.

One stared at the group of irregulars and said,

"Two gave the last bit of the cure to X, right? So he didn't get to take the last bit of the poison cure and the virus took control of him. He… I mean the virus summoned these irregulars and they are appearing every second. But what's bothering me is that now my own brother is a puppet for this rebellion…" When One finished, he stared at the ground for a while then looked towards Alia.

"Can you help me think of a plan to get rid of these irregulars?" Alia nodded in response and stood next to One and started talking about a plan with him.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Irregular Hunter head Quarters- Guest room

Then, everyone heard something and looked at the group of irregulars, where the noise was heard. There was someone, standing in front of the irregulars, covered with a cloak that was just standing there.

Then in a blink of an eye, there was a loud noise from where the mysterious figure stood and bright light filled the room. Everyone covered his or her eyes except for Mina, who didn't have to since she was blind and tightened her grip even harder as she felt Three's hand removed from her shoulder.

When the light cleared out of the room, the room's light went dead and was pitch black.

"What was that?" One said as he jump-started the power and the light came back on.

"I don't know…" X said as he turned around and noticed Alia for the first time since they were in the room.

"Oh, Alia… I didn't realize you there…" X said as he found himself lost, then blushing madly as he rushed to the door.

"Um, I'll see all of you later!" and with that, X dashed out the door.

"What was that all about?" Three said as he turned around to see Zero walking out of the door after X had dashed out.

Alia also went out after Zero did and now One, Three and Mina was only in the room as well as a big group of dead irregulars that filled two thirds of the room.

"I'm glad that's all over… for now…" One said as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, me too…" Three said then placed his hand on Mina again so that she will relax her grip on his waist.

"Can you help me move around, One, please?" Mina said, then One nodded and started guiding her as they walked out of the door, with Three walking out after them.

Three watched as Mina and One walked out together and walked slowly behind them. The Accel clone then stopped. He was getting things to be very suspicious. _How can all these irregulars get so much information as to how to get in here and everything…? There has to be someone or something that's watching us…_ Since Three was day dreaming and stood there in the middle of the hall, someone in a bit of a rush ran into him and both reploids fell down on the floor.

"Ow…" Three moaned as he got up and lent a hand for the other fallen reploid.

"… I'm so sorry! I never meant to bump into you and everything! … Please forgive me!" Three just watched as the reploid kept on asking for forgiveness and just grabbed her hand then pulled her up.

"You have no need to apologize, besides, it's pretty much my fault for just standing here." Three said as he shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Then he felt something. A feeling that passed him and made him a bit, not comftorable.

"… I have to go…" And with that, Three dashed off down the hall to the guest room.

The female reploid looked confused then sneaked off into the corner of the hall and pressed on her helmet's side then spoke,

"Okay now, I'm in. Just how much longer before I get to tell them the message and start killing! You know irregulars don't wait to kill!"

Then a voice responded back to her,

"Just tell them the message quick then and get it over with. This stupid child won't stay still and keeps fidgeting, so you think I'm having a good time while I'm making you irregulars do other stuff?"

"No… wait, that reploid is awake now? You never told me that…"

"Of course he woke up. Shortly after bringing your unit to the room, I am kind of like the sigma virus and can switch which body I want to use. So I just decided, I'll get into my own virus form and work that way. Then this stupid long haired boy woke up, leaving me no time!" After that, it sounded to the female as if he kicked someone since there was a noise that occurred when reploids moved their legs or foot.

"Well, anyway… wait, did you just kick the guy?"

"To make him quit squirming but he wouldn't!"

"Well, where did you place him, a cell? Or did you just tie him up or something of that source?"

"He's not in any of those conditions…"

"Then what are you doing?" The female demanded to know.

"I'm beating him! You could tell that, you're always beating other people since you love to. And that is why I assigned you to this work. Now get back to work!"

Then the other line hung up.

"So rude sometimes!" The female reploid said as she turned around and saw Zero staring at her with suspiciousness.

"Oh! Uh… Hello, Commander Zero!"

"You're the new recruit? Well, X is your commander and you're most likely going to be late if you just stand there. So go on!" Zero said as his volume went louder and louder for every sentence he had said.

"Uh… Yes, sir!" Then the reploid jogged down the hall to the room.

"Come on! Let's go! We don't want to be late!" Yuri shouted as she ran to the training room with several other reploids that were gasping for breath.

"Oh? Ah!" The female reploid said as she saw Yuri and other reploids coming toward her in the hall.

Her main focus was on Yuri. _Yuri… my old commander, told to have betrayed us and joined them… that's why I was the new commander of the unit and assigned to this job that was actually supposed to be hers... but they got killed in the room andvirus didn't even get my permission to send my units here...better get out of her view…_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Whew, barely made it." Yuri said as she walked inside the training room for the 17th unit and dragged herself to the middle of the room where she stood with the other reploids.

"I have to avoid getting in her view, so the best spot to stand is… here." The female reploid whispered as she stood in the bottom left of the room, right next to the entrance and stood extremely straight.

After the announcements from their commander X about the roommates for there were new recruits, everyone made their way to the list of their pairings for the room.

"I hope my roommate is not someone as stubborn as a fly." The female said to herself as she looked at the list and found her name, 'Yumi', next to the so person she did not want to be roommates with, Yuri.

_No…! Why her…? Why my old commander…? This whole plan will be ruined like this…! _Yumi thought as she stiffened a bit for this and walked out still stiff, out of the door.

Yuri was looking at the list and saw her name next to 'Yumi". _Yumi…? Is it…? No… it can't be her…_ Yuri shook of her thought and looked at the room she was to be in.

Meanwhile, Yumi had been going to her room and some of the other hunters were looking at her, for she was still stiff and worried that her whole undercover plan were to be failed because of some old commander of where she worked. _No,no,no… No…! why my old commander…? Surely enough she'll remember me because I was the sub commander and… I'll be the most vivid person in her mind…! No… _

While Yumi was walking slower, Yuri had thought of finding out what her roommate looked like to see if it really was who she thought it was. She hesitated in opening the door that was to be her new room and heard faint vibrations in the room and finally opened the door.

Inside revealed a reploid, who had similar design as hers, green armor, green hair, in fact, she looked exactly identical to Yuri except that her armor were a little bit smaller than hers.

"Hey, how are you doing, you who left us?" Yumi said as she sat down on the bed.

"What do you want now, Yumi?" Yuri asked as nice as she can as she sat on the chair across the bed.

"Simple, you know what we want, the clones." Yumi said, as she looked straight into her eyes.

"Yumi, stop serving the virus, he's just using you. Using you to get what he wants, and just because of that all of us are getting labeled irregulars for this stupid plans." Yuri said, hoping that she was able to change the female's mind.

"Why should I? And I know we were labeled irregulars from the beginning, and I don't care about it! All I wish is that we didn't even end up with the stupid virus and serve him today! He has me cornered and I can't do a thing about it! How come you don't understand the logic?" Yumi shrieked, forgetting that the walls were a little thin and the whole conversation was heard throughout the whole HQ, due to Yumi's shrieking.

The room's door slid open revealing One, who stared at Yumi.

"Yumi?" That was all One was able to say before he was pushed out of the way and the hunters started coming inside the room.

"We heard everything, you are a labeled irregular and must be 'retired'." One of the hunters said as Yumi stood up and frowned.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, idiot?" Yumi said as she dashed with incredible speed and knocked down the hunter with her fist.

"What the- she's fast!" The irregular hunter said as he struggled to get off.

"Yumi! Don't do this!" Yuri yelled as she pulled Yumi off of the hunter, who was beating the hunter to death, as there was blood all over the hunters face.

"What's going on here?" Yuri recognized whose voice this was. This voice belonged to none other than the great irregular hunter Zero.

"He's Zero?" Yumi said as she looked at Zero and examined him.

"Looks more like the guy I saw while coming here that was beating on a reploid with his fist. Oh I don't know, maybe he was the clone of this tough guy, what was his name again? Two was it? Bet you that I saw him at Giga-city." Yumi said as she stepped closer to Zero and turned to Yuri.

One immediately dashed into the room after pushing all the hunters out of the way to get in.

"Yumi, was he okay? What kind of condition was he in? Did you see thoroughly where he was going?" One asked as Yumi rolled her eyes.

"He's okay, just that there's blood all over him, and don't-you-dare-call-me-Yumi-because-I'm-not-her!!!" Yumi shrieked as she got in front of One in a blink of an eye and punched him in the abdomen.

One moaned as he fell on the floor, his right hand resting on his stomach as his other hand supported his weight on the ground.

"Virus! Get out of her this instant!" Yuri yelled as she grabbed onto Yumi's arms and pinned her to the bed.

"He, I was losing trust on this girl anyway, so the better solution was to just take over her." Was the possessed Yumi's reply as she punched Yuri across the face, leaving her a red mark but still kept Yumi pinned on the bed.

"Get out of her! What has she ever done to you?" Yuri screamed as she shook her head, with the hunters staring with amazement, except for Zero who still kept his expression and left the room, knowing that Yuri was able to handle this on her own.

"She, like you, was very close to betraying me like the other fools that are dead now." Yumi said, which was actually Virus, since he had controlled her.

"You're a idiot you know that? An idiot and a pain!" Yuri screamed as she finally let go of Yumi and the female kicked Yuri in the abdomen very hard.

Yuri wrapped her arms around her abdomen and kneeled down on her knees as she faced Yumi, who was looking down at her with a face that struck her with horror. Yumi kept on kicking Yuri and the irregular hunters cam in closer to the room.

"No! Don't' come in here! You're going to die like this!" Yuri warned as the irregular hunters watched Yuri get up and ram Yumi into the wall lightly, making sure not to break Yumi's fragile armor.

"Yumi! I know you are in there somewhere! Open up! Don't' let Virus take over you!" Yuri yelled as X ran into the room and saw the whole cinema.

"Y…Yu…Yuri…?" Yumi said as she loosened her grip on Yuri's hands and smiled weakly.

"Really you…?" Yumi said happily as she moaned a little later and she grabbed onto Yuri's hands again.

"Almost! Come on Yumi! I know you can do it! Take over something that had taken over you for so long! Think about it! He was controlling you since the day we met him, please focus ,Yumi, please!" Yuri said as she shook Yumi slightly.

"Yuri… it's useless, it just kills me… I can't get away from… him…" Yumi said as her eyelid flickered and looked over at One and X.

"No, Yumi, don't say such a thing, don't!" Yuri said as she pressed Yumi into the wall even harder, the female's armor cracking slightly.

"It's my time to kill you with the person that you cherish so much." Virus said through Yumi as she pushed Yuri off and a light engulfed her.

When the light died out, Yumi had more design on her. She had a cattail and cat ears.

"Time to do this, Yuri!" Yumi yelled as she charged and dashed over to Yuri.

"No, Yumi, no…" Yuri said as her face was still struck with horror.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Yumi charged toward Yuri and a light engulfed her hands as she scratched Yuri on the chest armor, leaving a painful gash.

"How can one scratch do so much damage?" One of the hunters said as he spoke to the other hunter.

"There's your answer." Said the other hunter as he pointed at Yumi, whose hands were no longer hands, but cat paws. (Just like the weapon kitty-gloves for Cinnamon)

"Ugh…" Yuri said as she traced the scar with her left hand and got up.

"So you want a fight, Yumi? If that's what you want, I'll give it to you!" Yuri shouted as she dashed at Yumi and punched her in the face.

"That's more like it, keep it up, cause I'm having fun!" Yumi said as she scratched Yuri again, her tail wagging along with her.

"Yumi, I know you want a fight, but if we do this in an extreme level, then one of us will die." Yuri said as her face was covered with blood from Yumi's scratch on her cheek.

"Then you will die!" Yumi said then heard someone come and looked over at the door.

"Who's there?" Yumi said as she heard a loud thud in the corner.

"So nice of you to notice me, and looks like I'm going to have fun." The figure said, a voice of a boy.

"He's voice is so familiar…" One whispered.

"Fun?" Yumi repeated then in a blink of an eye, the figure rammed Yumi into a wall.

The figure was wrapped around in a cloak and was choking Yumi as her armor started cracking, her blood tracing down her back.

"Get off me… get off me!" Yumi shrieked as everyone covered their ears, since Yumi was a half cat and a half human reploid, she was able to screech as loud as a cat would be.

"Then make me." The figure said as he chocked Yumi even harder.

"Who are you?" Yuri said as she approached the cloaked figure, then took a step backas the figure used his other hand to slash Yuri with a beam saber but missed.

"Simple, try hangman, I'll give you five second to figure it out, I will only allow you to participate though, and if you can't guess right, then your sister dies." He said as he kneed Yumi in the abdomen.

"Ugh…!" Yumi groaned as blood rapidly poured out of her mouth.

"Uh…" Yuri thought as she tried to think of anyone, anyone at all.

"5…4…3…2…" The figure counted as he then moved his face at Yuri.

"1!" The figure shouted then got his saber and stabbed Yumi in the stomach, letting go of Yumi as she slid to the ground, clutching her abdomen unconscious.

"Yumi!" Yuri shouted as she ran over to her, but then the figure got in from of her.

"Heehee, since you couldn't guess she had to die, now you will know who I am!" The figure shouted as he removed his cloak, revealing a figure that was familiar to everyone.

"TWO!" One shouted as he ran to the two and bumped into mid air and fell down.

"What?" One said confusingly as he got up and felt the part of the air he had bumped into.

"An invisible wall?" One said as X also went over to the wall and commanded his unit to leave.

"Virus… you already had Yumi, so get out of him." Yuri said as she stared at Two's eyes, which were red instead of blue.

"That's none of your concern, all I need you to know is that he kept on squirming after I got out, so I had to do something." Virus said as Two's finger moved sideways, his blonde hair waving around as he leaned against the wall.

"It's so much fun to torment all of you." Two said as he looked over at Yuri.

"And it's so much fun to kill you, Virus…" A voice said weakly as Yumi struck a needle through the back of Two's neck.

Two fell down unconscious as the black vortex got out and Yumi struggled to get up.

"Yumi, Virus is no longer controlling you!" Yuri said as she helped Yumi up.

"While you two were talking, I had a potion for the virus with me and I took it. Then I had an extra and gave it to Two. It's nice to be free again. Nice to be with you again…" Yumi said then rested her head on Yuri's shoulder.

"Yeah, everything's better for now…" Yuri said as One and X rushed over.

"The wall wore off, and I'll call Douglas or at least Lifesaver." X said as he rushed out of the room and One slowly walked over to Two.

"You're back… and so is Yumi and Yuri…" One said as he smiled and moved Two until his back was on the wall.

"You'll be fine soon, Two. Soon." One said as he ran his finger down his brother's blonde hair.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Why can't I stay in there with him?" One asked as Lifesaver stood in front of him, holding his brother in his arms.

"When I do my operation, I cannot have any interruptions or I will end up messing up and either do something critical to him or shut him down by mistake. I'm sorry, One, but you can't be in during the operation." Lifesaver said as he stepped back and the door slid shut in front of One's face.

"Aw man, wish I could be with him." One said to no one in particular as he traced his finger on the ground.

"That's what I also wish with about Yumi." One stood up and realized Yuri standing in front of him.

"Oh, hey Yuri." One said as he looked at the door.

"Both Yumi and Two went through a hard day so I guess we can just let them rest without having people keep staring at them. Sometimes, that makes the person feel weird." Yuri said as she placed her hand on the door.

"What did it feel like when Yumi got stabbed by Two? I mean, of course, Two didn't mean to. Virus needs a body to control or he's going to have a hard time doing things. I mean, unlike the irregular virus, which is Sigma virus, he can also control humans, making us, if we attack him while in a human, to be labeled irregulars." One said as he kneed again, looking forward.

"I guess you're right, that's why we need to take him out and fast." Yuri replied as she saw the door open and something quickly dashing out of the door. The thing that had dashed out of the door knocked down Yuri and was on top of her.

"How are you doing, sis?" Yumi said as she smiled and helped Yuri up. She was no longer in her animal mode, 'Cat Form'.

"Hehe, I'm fine, you?" Yuri said as she took Yumi's hand and got up.

"I'm good as ever, Lifesaver says I'm clear and that I'm fine to move around the HQ without anyone staring at me like I'm a crazy irregular!" Yumi said as she did an uppercut in the air and chuckled slightly.

"Well, that's good to hear." Yuri said as she turned to One and noticed that he was no longer there.

"Yeah, sorry for what I did." Yumi said as she saw the huge band-aid on Yuri's cheek as she poked her chest that had been repaired from the scratch.

"It's okay, besides it was nothing. Hey, did you see how Two was getting along?" Yuri asked Yumi, hoping that she had at least a glimpse of Two before she had left.

"Yeah, Lifesaver told me he was having a hard time pulling through. His robotic brain waves were going up and down, but mostly down a lot and- Yuri, are you blushing?" Yumi asked as she looked at her sister, who was blushing madly now.

"What-what are you talking about?" Yuri said as she tried to cover her face with the fingers of her hand.

"Oh, I see what's going on, you and Two have a relationship don't you?" Yumi said as she placed her hands at her hip and smiled as she raised her brow.

"Don't be ridiculous, Yumi, you know I'm not comfortable when you act like that around me." Yuri said as she felt her reploid heart beat much faster and much more harder than before.

"Hehe, it's okay, besides, you like Two and I kind of like One." Yumi whispered in her ear as she stood back up straight and leaned on the wall.

"But I thought you like T-" Yuri was cut off short from her sentence.

"No, I like One more than Three. He's always so mysterious and quiet. You know I kind of talk a lot. And I mean a lot sometimes and that really annoys people occasionally." Yumi said as she giggled and walked down the hall.

"I'm going to take a tour, so if I get lost, I'll contact you with our head sets installed into our helmets." Yumi said as she placed her hand on the side of her helmet.

Yuri nodded as she walked over to the guest room that she shared with Mina, and now Yumi. While walking to the room, Yuri noticed that the HQ was empty in the area she was in. _Why is it so empty…? As far as I remember while going to the maintenance room, these halls were filled with irregular hunters… this is odd… _Yuri let the door slide open and expected Mina to be there like always but this time, the human was nowhere to be seen. _Even Mina is not here…_

Yuri walked around the room and saw all of Mina's belongings and assumed that she was still here. While looking around, Yuri heard a loud clank and turned around to see nothing but a dented wall. The female tipped her head in confusion as she walked over to the dented wall and felt it. _This cannot have been made by a punch or anything… but this wall was hit by a hard metal from the other side… _Yuri gasped at her thoughts and went outside to find no one, except for One, who was bleeding and was knocked unconscious.

"One, wake up. What happened?" Yuri asked as she shook the boy slightly, but the boy remained silent, as he was deep in a sleep.

"Wake up, what happened, One? Come on wake-why is he so pale?" Yuri interrupted herself as she felt how cold and pale One was.

Then Yuri heard another crash and noticed the noise had come from the maintenance room or near that area. _What's causing all this…? Or who is it…?_ Yuri thought as she ran toward the area, leaving One knocked out on the ground as she felt vibrations near the area she was getting close to. When Yuri got there, she saw Yumi, banging on the door as she saw X and Zero approaching her.

"Come on, open up! Open up and leave him alone!" Yumi screeched as she continued hitting the door then started kicking it to make it open up, but the door remained shut tightly.

"What happened?" X, Zero, and Yuri asked in unison.

Yumi dropped to the ground and starting sobbing as she tried to tell them what had happened.

"When I was moving around, I saw a glimpse of a hunter and he had this weird sense. He had this familiar presence and was heading toward the maintenance room then entered it. Then I finally found out that that was virus controlling the hunter. I rushed after him, but the door slammed in my face. Other hunters were already in there, but I'm sure they are all severely damaged or dead. He's very dangerous and I'm sure he wants to take Two with him again or something!" Yumi then got up and wiped her tears then looked at the hunters.

"…" They all remained silent then Yuri busted out, kicking the door.

"Let us in you jerk! You have no rights to lock us out! Then again, you have to rights to even exist in this world!" Yuri screamed as she nodded to X and Zero.

X and Zero just walked over as X charged up his buster and shot the door as Zero slashed at it. There was just a small dent to the door.

"Man, this thing is tough!" X said as he felt the dent and pushed himself off of it.

"We have to get Alia or someone to hack in the door's system so that it will open for us." Zero replied as he stared at the door and touched the keypad, which had giant letters written in it 'ERROR'.

"I'll go get Alia." Yumi said as she ran to the operation room and Yuri said to the two.

"By the way, while I was going back to my room, I noticed that no one was in the halls and Mina was not there, and One was knocked into the wall and is knocked out cold and is really pale. I don't know how that happened to him, but then that was when I heard the crash and the banging of Yumi's." X nodded and Zero kept his same expression like always.

"I'll try to find a way to get this door open while you two look for other hunters. Be sure if there are any irregulars, retire them." Zero said as he turned to look at them.

"There not irregulars, it's just that Virus manipulated them and is now using them as puppets like what he had done to Two. But I guess it is all different in your point of views…" Yuri murmured as she walked beside X.

"I just hope everyone is fine…" X whispered as he got his buster ready and moved around the empty halls of the HQ cautiously with Yuri.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Yumi rushed down the hall to where Alia was, the operation room. While running to the room, Yumi heard a scream from where she was headed. Yumi noticed that the scream belonged to Alia and dashed even faster than her original speed, using the speed of her Cat Form and boosted up the speed.

Yumi opened the door to see Alia on the floor on her puddle of blood, lying there unconscious, stiff as ever she can be. Yumi ran over to her and felt her skin was pale and cold. The cat like reploid picked Alia up and dashed again to where she had started.

Meanwhile, X was blasting a few ambushers that came out of several rooms of the hunters while Yuri stood there and shot at some of them, lightly. She did not want to hurt those she made friends with, yet she had no choice.

Yuri had noticed from the beginning that she felt someone was watching her and X. Yuri heard a loud bang and turned around and narrowed her view on what made the noise. She saw Zero, a distance away, fighting a reploid that was familiar to her. Yuri then knew who it was, it was One.

"X! Zero is fighting One!" Yuri yelled across as she shot a reploid jumping towards her.

"What! Let's go and find out why they are fighting!" X said as he lowered his buster and ran over to Zero and One, who were fighting madly as One had several slashes on his body while Zero had blast marks on his chest plate and shoulders and legs.

"What are you two doing?" X questioned as he looked at Zero then to One, who stared at him like he was a rival.

"Simple, One's not One." Zero said as he slashed One again, who was bleeding and looked over at Zero with focused eyes.

"You're meddlesome, all of you… so you all die!" One yelled as he blasted a charged shot at Zero, knocking him to a wall and kicked Yuri in the stomach as he then shot X with another charged shot.

"It must be Virus!" X said as he got up and saw Yuri, holding her abdomen as she looked over at X and Zero.

"He's stronger!" Yuri yelled as she fell back down as One charged at her and shot at her forehead, causing Yuri to fall unconscious.

"Yuri!" X yelled as he saw One run over to Zero and kick Zero's Z-saber across the room from Zero's reach.

"X, take care of him! Distract him while I try to get my weapon back!" Zero yelled as he tripped One and ran to where his saber had landed.

"You think I'm that stupid?" One asked as he whacked Zero on the back of his head and kicked Zero in the back, allowing Zero to fall on the ground face first.

"How can he be so strong?" X thought as he charged his buster and shot at One, but something appeared and blocked the attack.

"We wouldn't want to lose now, isn't that right?" The figure that appeared said as he looked at X and got his weapon out, which were dual pistols.

"You too, Three?" X said as Three dashed over and kicked X right on his face and did an uppercut on his chin.

"You are ridiculous, all of you, these fools are mine now, they are in my control." Three said calmly as Yuri got back to her senses.

Yumi ran down the hall and heard some loud noise coming from ahead. _Oh, what now…? _Yumi thought as she dashed even quicker and saw Yuri getting up, Zero grabbing his saber, and X being uppercut by Three.

"Now two of them at once!" Yumi yelled as she heard a voice answer her.

"Three, not two of us, wouldn't' want to leave me out now would you?" Two said as he jumped in between his brothers and took out his sabers.

"Let's make this more fun, we fight against our original forms." Three said with a smirk.

"But Axl is not here, so who are you going to fight?" X asked, hoping that he wouldn't' fight them since X hated fighting.

"Then I'll fight the two ladies here." Three said as he shot Yuri and Yumi at the same time, each pistol hitting each female ten times.

"Agh!" The two sisters said in unison.

"X, Zero, Yuri, Yumi! Are you all okay?" Everyone heard Lifesaver come out, and saw everything; he was covered with blood and looked over at Two.

"Seems like he didn't' make it after all…" Lifesaver said a little disappointed.

"Lifesaver, get out of here!" Zero yelled, catching everyone's attention on him.

"Oh no." Zero said as Two dashed toward him with his saber clutched in his left hand and stabbed Zero's abdomen, Zero fell down on the ground and clutched his abdomen with his right hand, still holding his saber with his left.

"Sorry I'm late." Everyone turned to see a figure cloaked in a ragged cloak.

"Axl!" X and Zero said in unison.

"Where were you, kid?" Zero said as he stood up and took out the saber that was stabbed through his stomach.

"I confronted Virus, he's dangerous and seems to have taken control over these three brothers, huh?" Axl said as he summoned his dual pistols and pointed it at Three.

"I'm your original form, so fight me instead of the two beautiful ladies." Axl said as he shot the bullets at Three and dashed over at him then punched him in the face.

At hearing the two beautiful ladies, Yuri and Yumi blushed as they suddenly snapped out of it and ran toward Lifesaver with Alia in tow and entered the maintenance room and sealed the door tightly.

Zero winced a bit after taking the saber out of his abdomen then was knocked to the ground again as Two kicked Zero's left cheek.

"Don't' forget about me!" Two yelled as he kicked Zero and the reploid skidded on the ground, his blonde hair whipping around, no longer silky, but dirty with dirt and fluid.

"Everyone, get into position, I count three and we start fighting at three." Three said with a smirk and stood in the middle of the hall, blocking Axl's bullets with his dual pistols.

Everyone did as Three had recommended and stood in a line, X, Zero, Axl on one line and the other side stood One, Two, and Three as Three counted.

"1…2…3, FIGHT!" Three yelled as he took out his weapon as well as the others.

The battle to see who will prevail has just started. Irregular hunters VS Virus, controlling the three brothers.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Yumi placed Alia on the operation table and looked at her; her skin was so pale and cold at the same time, which kind of freaked Yumi out for being so pale. She had never seen anyone this pale in her life before.

"Seems like Virus went around the whole HQ." Lifesaver said as he started doing his operation.

"And it also seems that he controlled a few of them in the process." Yuri said.

X shot at One, who was charging towards him rapidly and easily parried the attack then shot X with a charged shot. X jumped into the air, dodging the attack and softly kicked One in the face. One landed on the ground and got up and hissed angrily.

"How's it going, X?" Axl yelled from the other side of the room as his and Three's attacks kept on missing, due to their parrying.

"Okay I guess." X replied as he dodged another attack from One and elbowed him.

"So you want to fight that way? Then bring it on." One said as he transformed his buster back into a hand and got himself into position.

X didn't get what One meant and One rolled his eyes.

"Let's fight with our fists and leg." One said plainly as he started fighting X with kicks and punches.

Unfortunately for Zero, he was not doing very well, for the blade that had went through him was still causing him to lose a lot of blood and flinching him a lot of times in the process.

"Come on, do some fun for me." Two yelled as he struck Zero's shoulder as Zero kept from screaming in pain and let out blood from his mouth.

Axl was doing average as if continued dodging the attacks of Three's and missing as much as Three was.

"Stop dancing around so that I can hit you." Three said as he finally struck Axl in the abdomen with his fingers formed into a punch.

Axl stepped back and took this opportunity as he shot Three multiple times with his pistols.

"Virus sure does go around the HQ and people pretty fast." Axl whispered and noticed that Three had heard.

"This HQ has poor security and when these three copies were made, I placed a small portions of myself into these three and now, I have all of my data separated equally in both of them. If you want to kill me, then you would also have to kill all these three in the process to do it!" Three said as he dashed towards Axl and Axl dodged the attack.

"What happened to her?" Yumi asked as she looked at Alia, who was now conscious and was no longer pale or cold for both of their sake.

"All I remember is a irregular coming here and tossed me across the room after shooting me." Alia answered for Lifesaver as she got up and peeked out side and saw the clones fighting their original forms, and she saw Axl.

"Axl's here now? I never knew that." Alia added as everyone nodded.

"He came when you were knocked out cold and was brought here." Lifesaver filled her in.

"But at least we're safe here instead of out there." Yumi said as she looked out and screamed out in surprise as X's body slammed against the door and the door slid open for the person on the other side to get in, causing X to fall on the ground on the other side of the room as he fell without the support of the door.

"X!" Alia yelled as she ran over to him and placed her arms around his waist and hugged him very hard, but to X she was squeezing him.

"Uh, you're okay, Alia!" X said and smiled then remembered that he was in a battle and saw One walk up to him.

"Come on fight, or I'll kill your lover." The word 'lover' made X flinch and lush a little and got up.

X told Alia to leave the door closed and closed it then returned to his battle.

Zero was getting a little upper hand as he got used to the pain in his abdomen and was doing much better for his advantage.

"You're catching up now, good. I do congratulate you with your strength, I can see why Iris loved you." Two said as he tried to hit Zero but kept missing due to Zero's parrying.

Zero flinched after hearing the word Iris. Iris was a female reploid that Zero fell in love with but ended up killing her brother then her. He had always regretted that he had fought her, but he was left with no choice back then. Iris was outraged that her own love killed her brother, Colonel.

"How do you know about her?" Zero asked, not sure if Two and his brothers were around the time of repliforce.

"He, the old articles are still around. Read one of them and had Iris in it. She is beautiful anyway." Two said then finally stabbed Zero through his other shoulder then whirlwind kicked him in the face.

Axl was doing average with his battle against Three. Axl jumped back and shot Three in the shoulder couple of times when Three vanished, and appeared right in front of Axl and punched his abdomen.

"Give me a good fight, you're my original form, so you should be stronger." Three said as he kicked Axl in the face, knocking the teenage reploid on the ground._ I'm trying... but my energy is low due to all the traveling and i need to rest before I can use my copy-shot again..._

Even though the irregular hunters did not suspect it, but the reploid clones were struggling in vein to control themselves again. One and Two were not having much luck. But Three seemed to be going okay.

"Don't touch them, Virus!" Three yelled in his mind.

"I already am." Was Virus' reply to the clone.

"Just stop now!" Three screamed in his mind with rage as he tried to break free.

"Quiet fool!" Virus yelled back as he concentrated back on the battle.

Three struggled complete rage as he tried to stop his body from doing the terrible actions.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Axl dodged the attacks gingerly as he noticed that Three was getting more difficult to fight. Axl stared into the clone's eyes, they held no emotion, just a black orb that did not hold anything. While Axl was staring in his eyes not paying attention, Three rammed Axl into a wall. Three choked Axl as Axl grasped for air and Three drew his fist back and was about to punch Axl, who had his eyes closed tightly.

But Axl felt Three's grip on him drop as he opened his eyes to see Three, standing while holding his wrist to stop his hand.

"I-I won't let you…" Three said as he finally broke through the barrier blocking his freedom but was still having some difficulty.

"I won't let you hurt anyone…!" Three said his voice filled with pain and sorrow.

"Three…" Axl said as he got closer to Three then Three turned his face away from him.

"No, you have to-to stay away. I won't-won't let you get near-near me… or you'll get hur-hurt…" Three responded to Axl's action as he waved his hand for Axl to leave.

While taking a step back, Axl saw Three's hand trembling furiously as he kneeled to the ground and tightened his grip on his wrist, causing his wrist to bleed. Axl watched the others fight as Three struggle to take back control while he was so close, but yet so far.

One's shots were hitting X as he charged his buster all the way then shot at the clone. The reploid was knocked to the ground and frowned as he got up and dashed toward X.

Axl saw that X was doing fine then looked over to Zero, who had Two against the wall, twisting the clone's hand as he punched the reploid in the abdomen, knocking the clone unconscious.

About a few minutes after Zero had knocked Two unconscious, X finally got behind One and whacked him on the head with the side of his buster. This caused One to fall on the ground, face first, unconscious.

But while the battle was still on before, Alia held Yuri's hand tightly.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Alia asked, even more worried then she was before when X fought Sigma.

This was not Sigma, and X defeated him so many times, Alia felt a little okay but still worried about it. But this feeling was new, this was a new enemy, a new feeling that came across her that made her very uneasy.

"Of course, X is strong and so is Zero. But I never saw Axl fight. But I'm sure he's more experienced that Three." Yuri said then added.

"But you like him, don't you?" Alia blushed madly.

"Wha-what! Do-don't be so si-silly!" Alia said, blushing even redder than a whole bucket full of blood.

"We knew from the beginning, the way you hugged him, the way you act around him, it all makes sense. We figured you liked him since the day we saw you with him." Yumi said as she grinned and took a peek again.

"Hey, seems like the two brothers are unconscious." Yumi said as she looked at Two and One, knocked out on the ground with their original forms in front of them.

"Which ones?" Yuri asked as she went over to the door and looked above the area Yumi was looking at and saw One and Two unconscious, and Three kneeling on the ground, shaking furiously.

"Seems like it's safe enough, come on everyone! We need to help all three of them!" Yuri yelled to everyone in the room as she opened the door and ran out.

"Yuri!" X yelled as he saw Yuri come out of the door, Yumi, Alia, and Lifesaver followed behind her.

"Ah…" Three sighed as he tried to regain control, still shaking as crazily as ever.

Zero and X carried Two and One into the maintenance room as Lifesaver ran into the room before them, closing the door behind X, who came in last with One in his arm.

"Both of you stay here, I'll go out there and try to do something." Zero said as he went outside and saw Three backing up into the wall and smashed himself onto the wall, cracking his armor slightly.

"St-stay aw-away fr-from me-me…" Three struggled as he laid his hands on the wall so hard, then the concrete broke and his hands went through.

"We're going to help, Three. Relax…" Yumi said as she went closer then Three yelled back at her.

"I said stay away!"

"Three…" Everyone said in unison and then saw Three droop down, looking at the ground.

"Leave me-me alone… I-I'm sor-sorry, b-but I can-cannot le-let y-you get near m-m-me." Three replied as his eyes grew wider, and he lost his balance for a second, causing his body to shake even more until he regained his balance again.

"P-Please heal my-my b-brother… the-they don't deser-deserve this tr-treatment…" Three said, his voice also shaking as if eh was extremely cold, but fighting off Virus' control on him.

"They're getting healed right now… they'll be fine, but we are concerned for you…!" Alia said as she felt a warm hand placed on her shoulder.

Alia turned around to see X smiling at her with eyes that had pain and sorrow in them just like Three's. Alia turned all the way around and hugged him very hard. X hugged her back.

"Please… please Three…!" Yuri said as she looked desperate to help a comrade that treated her just like a sister, and couldn't stand the pain she was having, watching someone she cared for to be hurt with nothing to do for him.

Three remained silent and he stopped shaking. His black orb eyes were back to the normal emerald but his eyes were still wide opened. He was also still drooping. Then he lifted his head and smiled. Then he said quietly…


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Everyone… kill me…"

This gave everyone a powerful shock. They couldn't believe what they just heard, even Zero looked a little surprised.

"K-Kill me-me… ther-there is n-no other way-way…" Three said as he smiled weakly as blood started pouring out of his mouth.

"We won't… I won't… kill you…" Yuri said as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"You're like a big brother to us… we can't kill you." Yumi added as she had her hands clasped together.

"Who would kill a friend?" Alia said softly as she looked over to X.

"No one, killing a friend is betrayal or you weren't their friend." X added to Alia's conclusion and held his hand with hers.

"If there are two things that I am good at is my fighting skills, and my friendship with X." Zero said, after thinking of what to say.

"Friends are always friends, even if they want you to kill them, a true friend would prevent that to prove that person cares for the friend." Axl said as everyone nodded to his statement.

"And friends can die for those they care-care f-for…" Three said weakly as he got up from the ground and had no expression then flinched.

"Ugh! No… I'm not you… you're not me! Ugh… get out… get out!" Three screamed as he held his head with his hands and kneeled down again, with his eyes tightly sealed and closed together.

"Three!" Everyone yelled as Alia ran over to the maintenance room and got out her laptop.

"Let me try to find out how to hack into Virus' system or do something about it." Alia said, trying to help Three.

"Good idea, please allow me to help you, miss Alia." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see a figure coming from the hall, the person's hands on the wall, trying to move around without hitting anything.

"Mina!" Axl yelled as he rushed over to her and helped her walk down the hall without falling.

"I know his contents, so this should be quick." Mina said as she instructed which systems and programs to go into to Alia, who did exactly what she was told to do.

Three got up, his body leaning on the wall as he grasped for air, he was covered with sweat all over his forehead. He was breathing heavily as he looked up at the ceiling, which seemed to spin around to Three. Then a warning came into Three's systems, **warning, warning, sight system malfunctioning, sight system malfunctioning.** Then all the clone was able to see was pitch black and couldn't' see anything at all. He was now blinded, his systems were too damaged and the back of his head received too much damage, where the system for his sight was connected.

"Three!" Three heard someone yell.

Three got up and fell down, since he was not able to see he had a much tougher time.

"Are you okay, Three?" Three knew whose voice this was, it belonged to none other than X himself.

"I-I ca-can't s-see-see." Three said as he tried to open his eyes and succeeded but couldn't see anything.

"That will be Virus's affect on you. You got your head system to damaged all over the area, and it seems it damaged your sight system the most… he controlled me before, and I got my vision damaged… luckily somehow I survived…" Mina added as she looked down, looking sad and her voice filled with sorrow.

"Mina…" Yumi said as she noticed that Lifesaver was still working on One and Two.

"But that won't ma-matter… I-I'll take ca-care of-of it-it…" Three said as he focused.

"What is he doing?" Yumi asked Yuri.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea…" Yuri said as she saw Three sitting on the ground, focusing on something that now one was able to figure out.

_Please…please… I need you… in order to take you down…!_ Three thought as he concentrated even harder.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Come on… One, Two… You have to make it, your brother needs you." Lifesaver said to no one particularly as he noticed the brothers's bodies were being engulef in a black light.

After the light died out, he stared in confusion and turned back to whatever he was doing. He was going to make sure that they will do fine and that Two will make it this times. But there were still same results, their brainwaves were still going up and down but mostly down like it had happened to Two before.

Then Lifesaver noticed a huge difference, One and Two's brainwaves were even doing better now. It did not go down as much as it used to and looked out the door toe see Yumi looking through the door and saw Three focusing on something.

"D-don't wo-worry-worry, every-everything wi-will get-get better af-after all this is over-over." Three said and smiled.

Yuri was glad that Three finally smiled again, but she never knew that was the last smile of his that she was to ever see again.

"Please help-help me b-by try-trying t-to block o-out Virus f-form my syste-systems un-until I a-am re-ready." Three said weakly as his smile vanished.

Everyone nodded as Yumi and Yuri stayed around Three so that if he went berserk again, then they would stop him and even if they got hurt getting hurt in emotion was worse than getting hurt in the outside physically.

"And go into the program that says V data…" Mina continued as Alia kept on going as fast as she could to help Three before he persuaded everyone to kill him or do whatever he was planning.

Lifesaver was surprised to see the brainwaves return to normal so rapidly as he heard a light groan coming from behind him.

"Oh…" One said as he rubbed his head with his hand and looked up through the opened door to see Alia with Mina, and Yuri with Yumi and his brother, Three.

"You're awake now?" Lifesaver said as he looked at One then to Two, who was sweating rapidly.

"I am, but is Two getting any better?" One asked as he drew his attention further into the cinema with Three.

"I'm afraid only by a little. Virus seemed to have controlled him far too many times that it is more difficult for him to be healed and recover." Lifesaver said as he slightly frowned and looked toward One, who was absorbed into the outside commotion.

Lifesaver walked over to One and placed a hand on his shoulder and One stiffened and looked up and saw Lifesaver.

"You can go out there, I'll take care of your brother." Lifesaver said as he slightly smiled this time and One nodded as he went out of the door and went over to Three and Three jerked his sweat-covered head to hear the pattern of footsteps that belonged to One.

"One… you're awake… is T-Two u-up?" Three asked as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"What happened to you…?" One asked as he approached Three with a concerned face.

"His brainwaves are unpredictable, it keeps going up then all of a sudden, keep going down. What could this mean?" Lifesaver murmured as he heard a clank and turned around to see Two standing up, breathing heavily as he wiped his sweat off with his finger that was running down his cheek.

"Something… something happened to Three didn't it?" Two said with no particular emotion as he slid the door all the way open and looked out ahead and saw One walking over to Three, who was sweating even worse than he was.

"Virus took control of all of you, and you and One were knocked unconscious and this is the result so far for Three." Lifesaver filled in for Two as he saw Two walk over to Mina and Alia.

"Hey…need help…?" Two asked as he knelt down beside Alia, whose hands were now shaking from so much typing and moving and clicking.

"Uh, sure." Alia said as she let Two take the laptop and put it on his lap as he followed Mina's instructions, typing rapidly fast as he occasionally stopped and looked over at One and Three.

"He, th-things always e-end up like this f-for me, doe-doesn't it-it?" Three said, as he moved his finger around on the ground and looked like as if he was focusing on something that no one was so sure of.

"Why are you talking like that?" One asked as he came closer to Three, but Three motioned him to stay away and directly obeyed.

Three then began to tell him everything that had happened from when they were controlled to the point of now, coughing out blood in the process a few times.

"Stop talking, you're going to get more damage… and get closer to being in the process of shutting down…" One added as he looked over to Alia and Mina and saw Two typing for Alia and wondered when he woke up and Two's expression looked as if he was dreadfully tired as if he hadn't slept in three days.

"None of that will matter this way… because… none of that will matter…" Three finished as he stood up carefully and he leaned against the wall.

"What do you mean?" One asked.

"Finally the last step, press 'ENTER'." Mina said as she let out a deep breath and placed her hand on Alia, so that she wouldn't fall.

"Okay… ENTER." Two repeated as he got up and ran over to Three.

"The sequence of blocking out Virus was done, but it will only last for about an hour." Two shouted form across the room, getting everyone's attention.

"When did both of you get up?" Yumi asked as she heard Three say.

"That's more than enough time I need. Because with the systems that I searched for, I just found. He, it was nice being able to know reploids and human as great as you guys…" Three said as his face was filled with sorrow.

"What do you mean?" X asked, looking concerned what might be the answer.

"To fully take Virus, he can he vanquished with the main body that he is in if the person that he is controlling also dies." Three said, feeling a little better and able to talk much better after not having to struggle against Virus until an hour later.

"Then you mean…" Zero said.

"Yes, I will… please get into a room and sealed the door tightly…" Three said as he managed to do a weak smile and everyone went into the maintenance room, convinced after trying everything they possibly could have done at that point.

"Come on, Yumi…" Yuri said sadly as Yumi resisted her sister's grip on he rarm.

"No, I'm not going to let someone who treated us like sisters die by taking his own life!" Yumi yelled as she tried to get free from Yuri's grip, but the female's grip got tighter.

"We have no choice, come on!" Yuri yelled at her as she grabbed her even harder and pulled her into the room.

"Good bye everyone… and thank you…" Three said as his body was engulfed in a bright light and Three shed his last tear and a loud noise was made, then there was complete silence.

"No!" Virus yelled from inside Three's mind as the self-destruct sequence began and Three exploded, taking Virus with him.

Inside the maintenance room, there was complete silence, and then a sob came from Yumi as she dug her face into her hands. Yuri moved over to Yumi and placed her hand on her shoulder and allowed her to keep crying as she shed a tear of sorrow and yet happiness of Virus no longer existing.

One and Two shed their tears silently as X looked at the ground and Zero leaned against a dark part of the wall, no one knowing if he was crying or anything of the sort. Lifesaver sighed and Alia had a look of sorrow as X wrapped his arm around her waist and looked sad like everyone else.

This was a scene that no one in this room was going to forget, especially the two brothers. They will never forget their brother's ultimate sacrifice. No one was to ever forget this, no one was expected to forget this, for it was something very tragic.

But deep inside the two brother's internal robotic souls, their brother was still there with them, watching over them.

After they had stopped crying, they opened the door and found the walls severely damaged and all black due to the destruction and there was no sign of Three or Virus at all. They had both gone away… away to a new world…

**Finally, I'm done…! I know, the ending is pretty sad. Thank you for all the reviews you had all submitted to me. Here are my replies:**

**PRIVATE: Thank you for saying you like this fanfiction, I really appreciate it, it tells me that you like it and other people do too.**

**Erckie: Thank you also for telling me the easier and better way to write while writing when people are talking, I think more people like it now.**

**Prjct.War: Thank you for saying you like my fanfiction, I really do like yours too, it has a nice plot and everything.**

**Macross-Green: Thank you so much for telling me almost every mistake that I made, I really appreciate it.**

**Sailor Senshi Writer: Thank you for reviewing for at least once, it tells me that there are many others that are reading this instead of just the people that review many times.**

**Other Readers: Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction! **


End file.
